Call of Duty : Ragnarok
by KyuremReturned
Summary: Kallin May is a young girl suddenly thrust into military life, but something different may be in store. The enemies actions make no sense, and a dead comrade is up and fighting again.
1. Chapter 0

My name is Kallin May. I was a gamer before this. Before I was drafted into the military. Actually, drafted isn't really the right word, not exactly. I live in a military base in the sky, the second one to be built yet. I actually don't have anything to do with the army. Or, I didn't. My father is the one who wanted to build this second base. My room is in the basement-ish thing.

I don't see too many people, so I took to online gaming for social interaction. I gamed for so long, I had actually forgot where I was. Kallin Amsey is what it had said on the door. My father didn't want people to know I was his daughter. Really, my father barely visits and even his name i unknown to me. The last time he visited i was so young. I don't really remember what he looks like.

In my years of gaming, I picked up on the FPS genre real quick, and soon became one of the most skilled players in the world. Top 100. It was to the point that I earned quite a large sum of money. Now none of that actually amounts to much in real life except for the money.

Now, I sit at the edge of the floor, legs dangling over and catching the wind as the chopper rises steadily up and up. Why? Why am I here, how could I be useful?

Nothing I can do now, what are the odds of one girl going up against the entire Isky National Taskforce? "I-what if I don't survive this? I haven't even done any real training!"

The guy sitting a few feet away from me said "It's a risk we all take. It can be a bit hard to get accustomed to the concept but you'll get used to it."

My other teammate for the mission speaks up "We all do. We have to."

I drift into deep thought, mostly memory. I begin to recall something I hadn't remembered before. A voice, unlike any other. A feminine voice indeed. Who is it?  
Before I can make sense of anything, the pilot calls back to us. "Hey, approaching drop point. Make sure your gear is up to date, and proceed. I check to make sure my weapons are with me. A medium sized rifle, the prototype Clicker. A small handgun I picked out myself, though it's quite old. Ever since I can remember, I have had this revolver. I named it Shay. Some medical equipment, a radio, and a survival kit containing food rations, a firestarting set and binoculars.

Sighing I say, "Alright then, let's get it done."

Jumping off the deck and landing by a burning building, bullets populating the air along with screams. Fun. Here goes nothing, Kallin May, Age 13.


	2. Nera

A/N: I know the first chapter was really short, but I promise this one will be longer. I didn't expect really any views on the first chapter! Also, the rest of the story will be in third person.

Someone grabs Kallin, forcing her to the ground.  
"Get down!" It didn't really matter did it? She was just going to die anyway. She hadn't ever fired a real gun. Kallin forced herself into a crouch anyway, sticking her back up against a concrete barrier that just barely hid her head. Her squad mates were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she felt lost and confused. Charlie, her pilot, tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, your guys went down that street there, better hurry it up!" Charlie said. Kallin looked over her cover and decided it was safe enough, booked it over the short wall and down to the corner of the alleyway Charlie had said they were down. Sure enough she saw a glimpse of Rooke, her close friend who just so happened to be in her team. Of course they had to run ahead. All the better for Kallin to push herself. Ugh, what kind of squad are they?

As if out of nowhere, a single French soldier jumped Kallin, tackling her. It took all of her strength to push him away and stab him. Kallin huffed, "Whoa! If i have to do that again, there's no way I'll be returning to base. What am I getting into?" Gunfire erupts into the air again, close by. In the direction of her squad. The air smelled of danger, and her senses perked up. If possible she would try to go stealth, as that was definitely her best choice in a real life situation, with no training. Readying up and preparing to turn the corner, she started when something behind her erupted into flames and exploded sending shrapnel in all directions.

A small piece of metal was lodged in her arm and Kallin winced at the pain, yanking it out. She popped the cap off a small bottle in one of her pockets and poured a little of the contents on her wound. For the most part it sealed up and bubbled over. She wrapped it in a cloth, looking up to the sky. It was not a peaceful one. Large anti-air rounds pierced jets and choppers, while bombs rained in the distance. 2 parachutes side by side could be seen shortly after one of these vessels were downed. Seconds after that one of the two was shot down, dooming one of the airborne to a deadly plummet. His buddy's scream of rage could be heard over all the noise of the area.

Deciding it would be best to scope out her options, especially since stealth was her main approach, she located a small folding ladder by a door behind her. Extending it and propping it up against the sandstone bricks of the building next to her. Kallin, much to her annoyance and it seemed also Charlie, who had decided to follow her, the ladder did not peak at the rooftop. It lead instead just over a balcony of which an open doorway was visible.

Kallin did not question Charlie as to his following her, and quickly but carefully clambered up the steps arriving at her destination. Charlie was much slower in pursuit, and Kallin had already secured the floor by the time his foot set onto it. She whispered "Hurry Charlie!" And set off once more.

Allowing themselves to rest and get their heads together for a moment, the pair sat down. Charlie said "What's the plan? Are we gonna go in all die hard and guns blazing, or are we going to be sneaky little sally's?"  
"Really? Sneaky sally's? C'mon Charles, you can do better than that." He shook his dead. "It'll catch on, just wait for it."

Kallin continued the conversation, "The idea is to go stealth and scope out possibilities. Routes and access, attacking advantages, viewpoints and the like. Origin is the team, they could be in a bind. We'll split up if we can, then meet back up again by the roof entry for more planning. Can you shoot?"

"Hell no, I can't even aim the shower head." Charlie replied. "Kay, me neither anyways. That's why we are gonna sneak it, it's our best shot." Said Kallin.

First they had to actually reach the top of the building, a hotel by the looks of it. In a mix of haste and care, they fell upon a sniper in a glass case. Seeing as how Charlie had no weapon, and it could potentially prove useful, he smashed it with a loose stone and retrieved the rifle. It was and old Springfield, from WWII. Charlie gasped, "Holy cow, this is my absolute favorite gun ever! Remember TacForce Remnant? Ohoho this might be about to get real...real!"

Gripped by intense pain, Kallin enters a flashback. One of a game she had played with Rooke and Charlie, along with a girl called MoonFlowerRNBR who called herself Ruby. It was a 4v4 match, they as a team, versus whoever it was on the opposing side. The objective was to get to and hold a certain spot for 2 minutes. Charlie sat in a chair up in a castle tower. Kallin, along with Ruby, made their way under a bridge along the steel walkway. They were careul not to tread heavily, as the metal was not discreet and would give away their location. Ruby was hiding in a bush on the bridge itself, distracting and confusing a couple of the enemies posted as guards. As it would be, they were not so good at their job.

When Ruby led a short guy next to a overturned truck, Charlie saw a sliver of him and chanced the shot. Ruby was following up and about to stealth take down him, but Charlie missed and alerted said guard. Turning he just had time to call for help when she silenced him with her blade. The remaining guard and his plus one came running. This time they were both visible, but Charlie could only fire so fast. He took one down with a crack to a shoulder, right as the backup pumped Ruby's legs with 2 blast of a shotgun.

The team voice chat filled with "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? The FREAKING LEGS? How the heck? As this commotion proceeded, the duo underneath emerged at a middle tower. Kallin stated, "I don't think coming up here is such a good idea. Up here we're sniper fodder..." But Rooke only shushed her. Lowering herself to the ground, Rooke set her ear against the white stone floor and listened. Rooke whispered, "Yep, he's here."

Ripping a huge sword from her sheath located on her back, Rooke charged around the corner. The apparent guest was no fool however, and dived back, firing an MP40 wildly. Though most shots missed, Rooke had to deflect a few and even so was still hit a bit. Undeterred she slid into an upward slash, hoping to disarm the run and gun player. To no avail as he sidestepped it and pulled his own blade. His was shorter and thinner, but looked just as sturdy. He whipped it up just in time to block an aggressive stab and then tried his own double slash. Rooke kicked the flat of her competitors sword and ducked the second. Beginning to follow up with a charge, where she would point the flat of her falchion towards him, and push him down opening him up for a finish.

All that last part would have happened if not for Kallin stepping in with a few rounds from a STG44.

The daydream faded quickly though and Kallin heard Charlie. "Oi there mate, you good? Grabbing your head's usually a sign of pain. Nice kill though." Kallin got a hold of herself and responded with, "Oh yeah, um I was just remembering some fun we had. Whatever, gotta keep moving."

A soldier lay dead about 7 meters away, clearly taken down by Kallin's Clicker. Thank god it was silenced. Charlie laid down an pulled open the scope of his new Springfield. "I'll stay here and keep a lookout. I can see our team and I think you should hurry it up, stealth or not."

Kallin left wordlessly.

Mox POV

Today was a great day! The sun was shining, the air was lovely and warm. And his team was being fired at. "Oh yeah.." Mox muttered under his breath. Rooke scooted over to him.

"Something wrong, Mox? You seem upset."  
"No, not at all! I was just taking in the atmosphere. Don't I love a good firefight or what?" Mox exclaimed.

He popped his head a teensy bit over the rubble and shot back down, a few bullets whizzing by his hair. He saw a strand of his blonde hair leaf it's way to the asphalt. Mox leaned to the side now, letting his eyes get a view from the side. This time the suppressor was not paying attention, and he pulled his Kuda up to paint the head of his assailant. Squeeze, not pull. Pop pop! "Kill confirmed!" He called.

Rooke fidgeted with a little box she held, no bigger than her hand. It lit up and her face did too. "Mox I got the Swapper to work! I'm gonna try it!" "Wait wait wait n-" Fazip! Almost instantly, the gunner next the the dead one was replaced with Rooke. But Rooke was replaced too. "Son of a bi-" He was cut off by gunfire from the soldier next to him, ripping him to shreds.

Rooke was not upset in anyway. Seriously. "Pshh loser. Try and get me scrub! I really need to stop saying scrub..." The confused soldier fired at her, and completely missed. "Dang, your almost like a storm trooper." said Mox as he stabbed the French through the neck.

While Rooke bothered the guy, a soft green light grew. Inside this light was a ton of nano machines that worked to reconstruct Mox. That's when he startled the enemy and took him out.

The sky darkened, and everyone stopped. The two dead soldiers got up and dusted themselves off. A monotonous voice rang overhead. "Simulation complete. Re-entering consciousness in 10 minutes. Alpha won."

Rooke screamed, "Yeah! That is what I am talking about!"

A couple voices could be heard approaching. "What took you guys? We were sitting here alone. Do you know how much it hurts to be shot a bunch and torn to bits?" said Mox, clearly frustrated.  
"Sorry guys, we were held up a bit. I had another flashback. Did you guys do good?" said Kallin and Charlie simultaneously. "Did you not just hear me? I. Was. Killed."

Everyone continued back to the starting point, arms around one another and laughing the way back. A quiet presence tagged behind them, and this one wasn't laughing. It was the guy from the two parachutes. "I'll see to it this system is dealt with. It's all messed up."

Yay! The second chapter completed. i hope it's ok... I'm still super new to this fan fiction writing thing, so It is probably gonna take me a bit to get adjusted and make some semblance of a schedule. I wanna point out that there's a reference that will appear in many different forms throughout the story, and it leads to an actual crossover eventually.  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
